De la A a la Z
by dani555
Summary: Series de drabbles, one-shots y viñetas titulados en orden alfabetico de la pareja Sasuhina. "El líquido en mi garganta desciende rápidamente dejando un cálido rastro a su paso y un amargo sabor en los labios. Y está bien, no tiene nada de anormal así que si pudieras dejar de verme con aquellos ojos y pudiera dejar de preguntarme cada maldito segundo si estoy bien sería perfecto."


**Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien, ahora mi intento a una idea que ha sido mas hecha que cualquier cliche, serie de drabbles, viñetas u one-shots con las letras del abecedario, sin embargo ¿Como funcionara? esa es la parte interesante, ustedes mis queridos lectores me mandaran un reto con la palabra que quieran ver, el largo, tema, clasificacion, un reto oficial. La unica regla es que llegue primero, esa es la unica clausula. El primer reto que llegue sera el que escribire. Sin embargo si una idea parece interesante puedo convertirlo en un mini fic u one-shot, pese a que no haya sido la primera en llegar o incluso un fic, puede pertenecer al fandom o a la pareja que quieran tambien, si desean ver algo escrito por mi de tal pareja no duden en mandarme una peticion, aunque no aparecera en este fic si pertenece a otra pareja.**

** ¿Que como pueden hacerlo? facil, a traves de reviews o mensajes privados pero no pueden mandar un capitulo antes de su turno, no, no es que vamos por la A y me mandan la palabra de la J, no, simplemente no es justo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**A de agonía  
**

A veces mis manos tiemblan.

Es lo que pienso mientras miro hacia ambas manos pálida, flexionándolas suavemente y viéndome incapaz de detenerlo. No es como si ocurriera todo el tiempo, o como si fuera algo demasiado notorio, pero a veces mis manos tiemblan.

El líquido en mi garganta desciende rápidamente dejando un cálido rastro a su paso y un amargo sabor en los labios. Y está bien, no tiene nada de anormal así que si pudieras dejar de verme con aquellos ojos y pudiera dejar de preguntarme cada maldito segundo si estoy bien sería perfecto.

Porque me encuentro bien.

Que importa si a veces mis manos tiemblan. Siguen siendo tan precisas como siempre. Siguen lanzando los proyectiles precisamente para dar en el blanco, cumpliendo su función como armas mortífera. Siguen teniendo aquella increíble gracia y flexibilidad y funcionan perfectamente.

Que importa si de repente he estado frecuentado los bares un poco más seguido de lo normal. O si suelo comprar más alcohol de lo ordinario. Muchos lo hacen.

Estoy bien.

Pese a que tú, Naruto, idiotamente sigues pensando lo contrario. Estoy bien. Y realmente deseara que dejaras de verme con esos ojos tristes, porque estoy bien. Si tuviera un kunay a mi lado lo clavaria en tu cara para que dejaras de verme de esa manera que me enerva, sin embargo no hay ninguno, de seguro te lo has llevado, cobarde.

Sonrío ante el pensamiento y torpemente dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la barra, todo gira y en aquel momento ni siquiera la madera de la barra que se encuentra bajo mi mentón esta firme.

Si tan solo el cuarto dejara de girar para que pudiera pararme y estampar un puñetazo en tu cara...

Con un demonio. ¡Que dejes de mirarme de esa manera! ¡Estoy bien, maldición! No necesito tu estúpida lástima.

Tus labios se mueven, aunque no puedo ver bien y oírte tampoco. Es como un espeso y denso humo, es una mancha roja que me ciega los sentidos y me arrastra a un abismo de insensibilidad que es casi bienvenido, de no ser porque todo gira y es rojo...

Rojo... Rojo... Rojo...

Se parece tanto a la sangre que vemos todos los días en el campo de batalla, ¿no es así? Tanto a la sangre que se encuentra en mis manos, realmente está ahí, puedo verla todos los días, aunque soy el único que la nota. No importa cuántas veces lave mis manos hasta herirlas, se mantiene ahí, burlándose de mis intentos por limpiarla, y enloqueciéndome con su constante presencia.

Otra vez mis manos tiemblan de aquella manera casi imperceptible, el líquido en el vaso de vidrio se tambalea y amenaza con derramarse.

De alguna forma logro captar la palabra suficiente salir de tus labios, y me resisto, sintiéndome completamente enfadado. Solo yo decido cuando es suficiente.

Intentas ayudarme a levantarme y te sacudo violentamente. ¿Ayuda? Yo no necesito tu estúpida ayuda. ¡Puedo pararme completamente solo, y demonios deja de verme de esa maldita manera! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Tomo otro sorbo de alcohol de mi vaso, sintiendo el calor bajar por mi garganta y una sonrisa amarga en los labios, que no siento mientras llamo para que me den otra copa. ¿Aun siento tus ojos sobre mí, qué demonios miras?

Y te acercas de nuevo, yo te aparto de mi fieramente y cuando te llevaste mi copa intente perseguirte, harto de que te metieras en asuntos que no te incumben. Mis piernas dejaron de funcionar en ese momento, dejándome como un simple imbécil mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y no lo conseguía. Recostado en el piso de cerámica del bar puedo notar una sonrisa sin humor en tus labios mientras te acercas. Tus ojos siguen teniendo aquel desgraciado tinte de lástima y tristeza que hace que la sangre en mis venas hierba y por un ínfimo momento, mientras todo giraba a mi alrededor y sentía unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar, pude entender que tú también odiabas este momento, tanto como yo, pero por diferentes motivos. Supongo que te gustaría estar en casa, con tu novia, Sakura, el pequeño cerezo que siempre amaste, disfrutando de alguna película, en vez de cuidar de mí.

Te sirve bien, supongo, después de todo, no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te importan. Realmente, eres fastidioso.

¿A donde crees que me llevas? ¡Suéltame! ¡Con un demonio, suéltame!

¿A ti qué demonios te importa?

Déjame aquí en este maldito y sucio bar. ¿A ti qué demonios te importa? Sigue con tu perfecta vida y no te metas con la mía.

Realmente, no te importa lo que yo opine, ¿verdad?

Me dices algo acerca de cómo me estoy arruinando mi vida. Que es hora de acabar esto. Que debo seguir adelante.

Yo simplemente seguí luchando fuertemente, esperando a que fueras a soltar me si forcejeaba lo suficiente. No soy un juguete que puedas mover cuando te plazca. El viento es frío contra mi rostro, que trae la fragancia de dulce alcohol.

Las calles están desoladas, al menos eso puedo entender del vértice que es mi mundo en este momento. Todo gira, y las náuseas son casi inaguantables.

Soy como una excusa de un ser humano y a ti te gusta auto complacerte a ti mismo y sentir que eres generoso. Una pequeña mentira, porque sé que realmente estas harto de sacarme de mi miseria, de buscarme cada noche a ver si no me sumo en un coma etílico, acostado en el pasto verde de un parque.

¿Hogar? ¿Me llevas a mi hogar? Que gracioso lo que dices, y ¿dónde exactamente queda eso? Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo sé y dudo que tú lo sepas.

De todos modos ¿a ti que te importa? Puedes dejarme en algún maldito callejón y tal vez... pueda morirme y abandonar este infeliz mundo. Si, deberías hacer eso, dejar a este pobre infeliz sin propósito para vivir en un callejón y dejarme morir allí.

¿Quién lo diría?

¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha queriendo morir en un triste y desolado callejón!

¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera!

¡Deja de mirarme con aquella horrible lástima!

Y de repente mencionas algo acerca de Hinata, de como también te duele que se haya ido y yo siento ganas de moler tu cara a puñetazos, porque simplemente no fuiste tú, diablos, no fuiste tú el que la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras la vida salía a borbotones de su cuerpo, no fuiste tú quien se manchó de su sangre y escucho sus últimas palabras, no fuiste tú el que sostuvo su mano y sintió como la vida la dejaba.

No fuiste tú quien fue la causa de su muerte...

Y el momento agónico en aquel sórdido campo de batalla, mientras que ella se interponía en un ataque que se dirigía a mí, y que note muy tarde. Aquel agónico momento en que la espada atravesó su frágil cuerpo y el mundo pareció detenerse, ningún sonido se producía mientras me decía que lo que miraba no era cierto, que alucinaba, no se encuentra grabado en fuego en tu memoria, sino en la mía.

El remordimiento.

El dolor.

Son solo míos.

Los recuerdos de las oportunidades que no aproveche, que deje ir.

Después de todo, simplemente me quedan los recuerdos de sus dulces sonrisas, de su aroma, de cómo se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba. Eso y una fría lápida a la que le llevo flores religiosamente cada día, tal como las de mis padres y el resto de mi familia. Paso la mayoría de mi tiempo ahí, en un triste y desolado cementerio escondido en la parte más recóndito y tétrica del bosque. En eso consiste mi vida, en este interminable duelo y perdida que es casi un juego macabro que se repite, una y otra vez, insano en su patrón y cada vez tengo más pérdidas que lamentar, y ninguna ganancia que atesorar.

Me siento estúpido por pensar que con ella sería diferente. Parecía que cualquier persona que yo amara, moría y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por evitarlo.

Todo había comenzado de manera tan simple; yo me encontraba observando el cielo nocturno, notando como las estrellas titilaban sobre el manto nocturno, opacadas por la luna. Por más que lo intente aquella noche no pude dormir. Pensamientos acerca de mi hermano, mi clan y mi tan reciente regreso a Konoha después de años de haberla abandonado plagaban mi mente, atormentado mis horas de sueño.

Fue en ese momento que ella apareció, hasta ese momento ella había sido la simplona Jounnin que habían asignado para vigilarme. Junto a varios ANBU que se encontraban cerca escondidos entre las sombras.

Ella simplemente me dirigió una dulce sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado, sin decir una sola palabra. Solo estuvo ahí, observando de la misma silenciosa manera las estrellas. Sin molestarme, sin intentar hablarme. Solo ofreciéndome tímidamente su compañía.

Fue en ese momento que ella comenzó a ser diferente. Y es ese mismo momento el que deseo que jamás hubiera existido; si tan solo para evitarme el dolor, la perdida, el arrepentimiento.

Fue lento y agonizante, pero me enamoré de ella. De su silencio, de su ternura, de cada gesto, me enamore de la paz que sentía cuando ella estaba conmigo.

Recordaba seguirla a todas partes, desde el momento en que abría los ojos, hasta el momento en que se acostaba yo estaba ahí, silenciosamente siguiéndola, conociéndola. Las pocas veces que me descubrió, se limitó a sonreírme y hacerme salir de mi lugar de escondite, para pasar algún tiempo con ella. Era casi una sonrisa juguetona mientras me instaba a que la acompañara a hacer lo que tenía planeado, haciendo un singular gesto de la mano y volteándose. Un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana y su cabello ébano volando con la brisa y emanando su particular fragancia a lavanda. De alguna forma, ella sabía que la seguiría.

Conocía todo de ella, su música preferida, su comida favorita, los restaurantes que le gustaban, sus flores favoritas. También sabía que ella gustaba de jugar con los niños de la academia, y cada vez que la veía jugar con ellos podía sentir calidez en mi corazón. Cualquier cosa de ella, hasta la más insignificante, la conocía y disfrutaba de conocer esos detalles, deleitándome con cada nuevo pequeño e ínfimo detalle que mi sedienta mente absorbía como una esponja.

Ella era hermosa, incluso con aquella aberrante timidez, la torpeza que la caracterizaba, para mí solo agregaban a aquello que me gustaba de ella.

Quería estar con ella. Pero no sabía qué hacer, la verdad era extrañamente patética que la única persona que me hacía sentir calidez solo conociera mi frialdad e indiferencia.

No sabía cómo acercarme a ella.

Y entonces llego el fatídico día en que nos asignaron una misión juntos.

No era la primera que realizábamos una misión juntos; teníamos un historial de perfecto éxito en misiones realizadas juntos.

Aún recuerdo el momento que ella se interpuso en el ataque enemigo. En ese exacto momento, sentí como si algo estallara dentro de mí, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos con un sonido ensordecedor. El mundo se detuvo y en un solo instante el cadáver de todos los enemigos se encontraban a mis pies, siendo mojados sin piedad por la lluvia. Me sentía tan insensible y frio mientras la observaba allí, su cuerpo manchado por la sangre y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, dejando escapar valioso oxígeno y sangre.

Recuerdo haber escuchado la pregunta por qué salir de mis labios, sin yo pensarlo. Mi voz era débil, quebrada mientras lamentosamente la envolvía en mis brazos y me daba cuenta de que no había ninguna esperanza y sentía que el dolor y la angustia eran demasiados, una solitaria lágrima se mezclaba con la lluvia y caía en su mejilla.

Y el susurro de un te amo teñido de tragedia escapo de sus rosáceos labios mientras toda señal de vida abandonaba sus perlados ojos.

Tengo veintitrés años.

Deberían ser veintidós.

Debería haber muerto yo. No ella.

Yo.

No ella.

Debería haber sido yo atravesado por una espada.

No ella.

Yo no debería seguir viviendo.

Es mi culpa que ella muriera.

Debería haber muerto yo.

Y mientras me despierto después de la agitada noche y tomo en cuenta de mis alrededores. Mi casa, mi desolada y vacía casa es lo único que me saluda. Noto que mis manos tiemblan y que su sangre, la de ella, está en ellas.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
